Halo: Uprising Issue 2
Halo: Uprising'' Issue Two''' was released on November 21st, 2007 and is the second of four in the Halo: Uprising series of comics. Short Summary Official Marvel Summary: The Eisner Award-winning team of Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev unveil a new chapter in the Halo mythos. Master Chief is captured and interrogated by Covenant forces. While back on Earth, a star-crossed human couple tries to stay alive as every single thing they hold dear is taken from them. Earth is falling to alien invaders, and no one knows what or where the mysterious artifact known as “the Key” is. The human race is at the brink of destruction---can the bravery of a few turn the tide? Detailed Summary The Chief is questioned about where the Key of Osanalan is on the Forerunner Dreadnought, while UNSC forces on Io try contacting him through his helmet. The Brute Chieftain interrogates the Chief, and he gives a reply, telling him it meant "to always strip your enemies of weapons before you interrogate him." He promptly sticks a plasma grenade up his privates, blowing him and several Grunts and Jackals away nearby. Some surviving Grunts get together, trying to find the escaped Chief. The scene cuts to Cleveland, where the humans are gathered together, questioned by a Brute on the Key of Osanalan, Ruwan knows exactly what it was. The Brute, ordering the humans to bring him the key, got his sentence cut off, and is attacked by ODST troops dropping off from Hornets. Everyone flees, and as Myras Tyla escapes, she questions how she had lived her life, and blames it all on her boyfriend, Philip. With twisted fervor, she pushes herself to escape, while thinking of spending a new life with Ruwan. She picks up a fallen plasma pistol. Everything is chaos, Myras, having found Ruwan, escapes together, and ride a Warthog to safety. They head to a section of the city that wasn't under attack, Myras killing off three Grunts with an overcharged plasma pistol. They help themselves to some supplies on the Warthog, and set up a little camp for themselves. They chatted a while, and almost kissed. Suddenly, the ground shakes and chunking sounds are heard, and a Scarab appears while they run to relative safety. Back on the Forerunner ship, the Chief kills off some patrolling Grunts. Switching to a carbine, he heads to another Truth's section of the ship. When he arrives at Truth's chambers he holds up his carbine, and sights the Prophet of Truth,and he fires a round. Credits * Alex Maleev - Penciling, Inking, and Coloring * Chris Eliopoulos - Lettering * Brian Micheal Bendis -Author Related Articles *Halo: Uprising *Issue #1 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 Trivia *When the Master Chief sticks the "Brute in the privates", it should have actually bounced off, as in Halo 3, the grenades merely bounce off Chieftains. This could be that the technology advanced between the time period or that there was no protection in that area of the armor. *Oddly, when the Master Chief is being interrogated, there is Grunt with a Fuel Rod Gun (Halo: Combat Evolved stripped-down, violet version) and a curved backpack and head (Halo: Combat Evolved version) also later there is a Grunt with a cylinder backpack attached to his hind. *When Master Chief is being tortured his seat looks very similar to a brute chopper. External Links *Halo Uprising #2 *IGN Interview with Halo Uprising writer Brian Bendis Halo Uprising Category:Halo Uprising Comic Series